This C06 research facilities construction proposal seeks to renovate research facilities to enhance a group of well-bonded investigators that use integrated models to elucidate basic cellular mechanisms of human infectious disease. The recent funding of a program of projects grant (PPG) and recent faculty hires in the area of infectious disease research has necessitated the need for improved research facilities. The renovated research facilities will permit the consolidation and complete integration of the research laboratories involved in the PPG, address infrastructure deficits, and produce vacated research space for additional investigators. The proposed renovations are part of an overall goal to improve the infrastructure of the College and to meet future needs in infectious disease research. The facilities renovations will enhance the conduct of PHS-supported biomedical research through the renovation of 8,776 square feet of space within Goss Laboratories. This space currently contains unoccupied specific pathogen-free cat colony housing, an adjacent research laboratory, gnotobiotic life laboratory, and an outdated necropsy facility. This space will be renovated to create 4 spacious and modem research laboratories and support space, as well as a dedicated rodent phenotyping and infectious necropsy laboratory. All research laboratories, as well as the rodent phenotyping, infectious necropsy, and gnotobiotic derivation laboratories are designed to be sufficiently isolated from the public realm and have controlled access. An overall goal of the facility is to foster interaction among the investigators that are being brought together within its walls, while providing effective infectious disease control and security. The project has outstanding institutional support and a strong administrative structure to ensure success of the construction project and enhancement of research productivity of PHS-supported research.